


Not Bloody Likely

by restlesswritings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Fourth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlesswritings/pseuds/restlesswritings
Summary: Hermione and Harry sneak down to the kitchens.





	Not Bloody Likely

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Chocolate Frog Club at [Hogwarts](https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Hogwarts-School-of-Witchcraft-Wizardry-Challenges-Assignments/157448/) (card: Ignotus Peverell).

“You’re standing on my toes” whispered Hermione. She was under the invisibility cloak, Harry beside her. They were sneaking down to the kitchens to visit the house elves. She’d asked Ron if he wanted to come with them, but he’d said he rather poke his eyes out with his wand than take part in S.P.E.W. As it was, she’d had a hard enough time convincing Harry it was worth using the cloak for this.

“Sorry” said Harry, moving his foot. They were waiting for Mrs. Norris to pass them, so that they could take off the cloak long enough to tickle the pear. “I did warn you it would be hard to fit both of us under here.”

That much was true, although Hermione figured the tight fit was worth it if it meant liberating the elves who worked in the kitchens. Once Mrs. Norris rounded the corner, they counted to ten. Then Hermione slid out from under the cloak just long enough to touch the painting and turn the handle that appeared in its place.

Once they were in the kitchens, Harry and Hermione took off the cloak. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Sneaking around the castle always made her nervous, although she knew she should be used to it by now. If the freedom of an entire group of people didn’t depend on it, she wouldn’t have taken the risk.

A house elf passing by offered  them each a slice of cake. Harry nodded eagerly. “That would be great” he said, about to take a piece. As he did so, Hermione swatted his hand.

“Concentrate” said the witch. “We’re here to look for Winky and Dobby.” 

Harry sighed. “Come on, Hermione” he said. “What harm could having a slice of cake do?”

Hermione narrowed her eyes. “That cake was made by people who aren’t being paid a fair wage” she said.

“House elves, not people” Harry muttered under his breath. He looked longingly at the cake as Hermione dragged him away.

They eventually found Dobby and Winky by the fireplace. Hermione could tell instantly Winky was drunk again, just by the glassy look in her eyes. She didn’t seem happy to see the Gryffindor students. Dobby, on the other hand, had a wide smile on his face. “Harry Potter” he said, running over to hug Harry. “And Hermione Granger.” He also hugged the witch.

“Dobby, I managed to knit some more socks” said Hermione, reaching into the small bag that she had slung over one shoulder. “I thought maybe you could help me convince some of the other house elves to take them.”

“Not bloody likely” said Winky from where she sat. Hermione was stunned to hear the house elf swear.

“Dobby will try, but Dobby doesn’t think it will work” said Dobby, eyeing the socks Hermione had pulled out. “If it doesn’t, can Dobby have the socks instead?”

Hermione gave a defeated sigh. “Sure Dobby” she said. At least somebody appreciated her knitting.


End file.
